Haine de Natalia
Haine de Natalia est un document de Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Emplacement Le document peut être trouvé par Barry et Natalia, dans le laboratoire de recherche (épisode 4). Transcription Français= J'ai survécu... J'ai trouvé une autre échappatoire que la mort. Tout est de ma faute. Quand j'ai appuyé sur la détente... à ce moment précis... la pensée de disparaître de ce monde... Moi ! Moi, j'ai ressentir de la peur. Quelle ironie. Les virus à l'intérieur de moi, décomposant mon corps jusqu'à la mort, m'ont sauvée. Je suis devenue laide. Hideuse. Je ne supporte pas mon reflet. Ce n'est pas moi. Cette immonde créature... Bientôt, une autre moi s'éveillera. Le réceptacle vers lequel je me suis transférée. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je l'interdis. C'est elle qui est laide. Pourtant, elle me regardera et se moquera de ma laideur. Pourquoi suis-je devenue si laide ? Je suis moi. Mais pas vraiment. Je me suis réveillée comme moi-même. Mais elle se réveillera aussi comme moi. Les deux sont vraies. Non ! Il ne peut y avoir qu'une vraie moi. Et c'est moi ! Elle ne pourra jamais être moi. Elle est fausse. Elle n'est qu'une mascarade, et ne peut perdurer. Elle doit être éliminée. Je suis moi. Je suis la seule véritable moi. J'utiliserai cette abomination. L'ultime héritage d'Albert. Je vais étouffer cette insupportable île avec l'Uroboros. Elle sera éviscérée. Elle connaîtra le sens du mot "peur". Tu vas goûter à l'étreinte glacée de la mort... Natalia... Ensuite, quand tu seras morte, fausse moi, je prendrai ton corps. Je deviendrai la vraie moi. Natalia... Tu dois mourir... |-| Anglais= I survived... My escape wasn't death. I have no one to blame but myself. When I pulled the trigger...in that instant...the thought of vanishing from this world... Me! Me of all people..I came to feel fear. How ironic. The viruses inside of me...rotting away my body to the point of death, saved me from death. I have become ugly. Hideous. I can't stand the sight of myself. This isn't me. This ugly creature... But soon another me will awaken. The vessel I transferred myself into. I won't allow it. I forbid it. She is the ugly one. Yet she'll look at me and laugh at how hideous I am. Why have I become so hideous? I am me. But I am not. I awakened as myself. But then she will also awaken as me. Both are true. No! There can only be one true me. And that is me! She can never be me. She is false. She is a farce. That is why she cannot be allowed to persist. She must be eliminated. I am me. Only I am true. I'll use that abomination. Albert's final legacy. I'll smother this insufferable island with Uroboros. She will be eviscerated. She will come to know fear. You will feel the icy embrace of death...Natalia... And then, when you die false one, I will take your body. I will become the true me. Natalia...you must die... |-| Japonais= Galerie Rerev2_2019-01-15_13-48-33-15.png rerev2 2019-01-15 13-48-35-50.png rerev2 2019-01-15 13-48-42-15.png rerev2 2019-01-15 13-48-44-45.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' en:Hatred of Natalia Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations 2